


Pieux Mensonge

by Tsukareta



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Some Spoilers (?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 10:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukareta/pseuds/Tsukareta
Summary: Small snippets (?) of Momota and Yonaga.A possible unlikely bond between two souls who both agree to apply for Danganronpa.He is the moon and she's just like the sun.





	Pieux Mensonge

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!
> 
> I wrote this on a whim and I'm somewhat happy with the result.  
> I̶ ̶h̶o̶n̶e̶s̶t̶l̶y̶ ̶b̶l̶a̶m̶e̶ ̶w̶r̶i̶t̶e̶r̶'̶s̶ ̶b̶l̶o̶c̶k̶
> 
> I don't even know what to write for the summary??? I don't know how to explain what I've written, oops.

 She takes a hold of his outstretched arm hesitantly and bites her lip anxiously. Her fingers curl round his arm like a steel vice, clamping down on the flesh in front of her and a hiss emits from the taller boy who's arm she was squeezing.

It was a sign for comfort. Something she needed that he wasn't exactly willing to give as he moved the cigarette closer to his glossed lips, the smoke from the stick ghosting over his features- almost like a loving caress before fading away.

The girl puffed out her cheeks and dug her nails into his arm, with more force this time, leaving sweet little fingertip-bruises in his wake and he relents, giving in to her silent plea but not before he darkly jokes about stabbing the cigarette bud into her skin. He tosses the cigarette away from them.

She almost immediately crawls into his outstretched arms and buries herself into his jacket as he exhales a heavy sigh from his nose in annoyance. But the small smile that was weakly tugging at his lips told her otherwise.

They both stayed in their strange embrace in silence, and they both preferred it that way.

* * *

 She throws a bubbly smile onto her face that is clouded by lies and malice...she finds it agonizing to keep up as she feels her face start to ache after smiling for so long, but it's for the best she tells herself- for no one would suspect her of anything if it stays this way.

Nobody has seemed to notice the cloud of hurt behind it, or the baited breath and spiteful words she keeps captive behind her rows of sharp teeth.

A preppy spring in her step as she bounces down the hallways, giving every passerby a jovial greeting and lets the corners of her mouth tug down into a thin line once she reaches the end of the corridor. It's tiring, she snaps at herself. Yet she easily sways herself that this would be beneficial if she was to apply for Danganronpa.

She almost feels her heart constrict at the mere thought of Danganronpa, a heavenly killing game that had been released into the disgusting world but she loved it more than anything and Momota did too.

She overexerts herself into this attitude, acting all happy-go-lucky and as bright as the sun, while Momota strays away just like the Moon-cold and distant as he slips from her fingertips.

She forces herself to believe that the longer she keeps the act, the more crimes she can get away with later...and she turns out to prove her theory.

* * *

 She paints a sky of stars across his skin with the paintbrush, dipping it into the small pot of paints once more and continues her minuscule work while Momota's eyes gaze up at the stars with a leer, as if he were challenging them to something. But Yonaga doesn't care about that- all that matters is that they're both applying.

Momota rambles on about how he was going to fake his exams but twist them into high marks for him to gain a talent of being an astronaut but quite frankly, he doesn't give two shits about space whatsoever. Yonaga finds this a little endearing yet she chastises him for it crudely, throwing jabs at him on why he'd even consider such a thing.

He doesn't reply and she lets the conversation die that way.

* * *

 They recite their lines and reasons for why they'd like to apply for Danganronpa.

Yonaga mulls over what she could give that would be convincing enough to secure a spot, Momota, on the other hand boasts about his excuse and tells her to do the same. But Yonaga knows that his reasoning wouldn't cut it for her and that she'd be booted out of her spot as soon as she'd use the same words. Till the idea struck her like lightning.

She giggles and giggles till it doubles over into a screeching cackle making Momota stop his movements of lightning another cigarette mid air.

Her lips curve into a malicious smile, her eyes flitting to meet Momota's- nothing short of a deep, hidden darkness in her eyes that swirl accompanied with a crooked leer.

She brushes him off abashedly, a lie spilling from her lips which seems to convince the male enough for him to bid his goodbyes.

Yonaga doesn't look back when she hears the door click, the gears in her brain turning at a speeding rate. 

...That act she'd been using all this time, postponed till now, she could use that to her advantage. She quietly applauded herself for it, it was genius. An idea that would boost her up the list, giving her more of a chance.

She would use her 'cuteness' to her limits, it wasn't that difficult for she had been acting as that persona all this time- it no longer hurt to smile and considering she kept it that way, everyone thought she was an angel, a saint. Someone who'd never hurt a fly.

They were all idiots. This had been her ulterior motive, that if she could conquer it then that would be her winning ticket. 

She wondered, that if she were to be accepted, just how many gullible people would fall for her tricks. She would be nothing short of manipulative and forceful. Yes. That would be how it would work, letting all the others go against each other as she spreads all the little white lies everyone wants to hear before they morph into more...sinister, cruel monsters that consume them all whole.

Yonaga thinks she'd make a great mastermind. 

* * *

 Momota cradled her in his arms, her chin tucked underneath his chin as she buried her sobs. They were hoarse cries of pain, _rejection_.

She had tried to bond with others in the class but it seems they weren't as friendly as she guessed and Momota felt anger seep into his ribs.

He never cared about anyone before- he knew all he needed was fame and money, that way anything was possible.

And to get his way and fulfill bloodlust, he decided he'd set himself up for Danganronpa but he halted that freight train and hauled Yonaga upon it too.

They applied to Danganronpa with their forms, hand in hand.

A few weeks later they found out they were both accepted and both of them secretly rejoiced although Yonaga knew that wasn't really Momota's style.

They told each other they'd both make it out of the killing ring, no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this garbage?  
> To be honest I don't even know what this is. help.
> 
> Kudos, comments and whatnot are appreciated!


End file.
